


The Only Choice Left

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cultural Differences, Demons, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fairies, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Internal Monologue, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multiple Partners, Nightmares, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse figures out what Megatron now wants from her and she realizes that she can't go through with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Choice Left

 

The court was to be held later tonight.  And it was supposed to be  _special_.

 

Eclipse sniffled as she sat in the middle of her bed.  She had asked for some time to herself.  To prepare for "tonight.”

 

She couldn't go through with it.  King Megatron had been ecstatic about it.  He had been talking about it for almost two weeks now.  Soon, he kept saying, soon.

 

What he was talking about, Eclipse had no idea, but there was one hint to it that had made her blood turn cold.

 

About a week ago, she had been seeing Knock Out for her fatigue (something that he couldn't figure out, not that she was telling him what was causing her lack of sleep) when she overheard Shockwave talking to one of the healers.  One of the elder ones, the one who dealt with the potions mostly.

 

Apparently, King Megatron was asking for her to ease her off the usual potion the Queen usually had before the court sessions.  He wanted to start on another one as soon as possible.

 

A fertility potion.

 

Eclipse couldn't believe it.  After almost of year of... of... of those horrible court sessions.  Of those men and women having their way with her while her husband watched, he-!

 

He now wanted her to have a child.

 

Perhaps it was another tradition of the demon court.  Or maybe he thought she was more experienced enough to take on a more... enthusiastic court.  After all, he didn't seem to care that the men of his court filled her with her seed even with an infertility potion.

 

But why, she thought.  Why?  Wouldn't it be better to stop the court sessions if he was now serious about finally making an heir?

 

But endless nights of being awake, trying to keep the nightmares away and not wake her worried husband had made her think it more.

 

In her kingdom, the king and queen had to make a child together for it to be the proper heir.  But the demon kingdom wasn't like the fairy kingdom.  Perhaps it didn't matter who the father was?  Perhaps any child, whether from Megatron or a lover or even... the men at the court sessions, would be considered an heir?

 

She wondered how many children her king would want.  Her parents had been content to just have her.  Maybe he would want only one?  Or maybe he would want many...

 

It had been at that time that a horrible thought had passed through her mind.  What if she gave birth to a girl?

 

While she still didn't understand all of customs of the demon royalty and court, she could make out some of it.  And from her experiences, the female figure of the royal family was... was the court's whore.

 

As jarring as it had been the first few times, Eclipse had learned to... accept it.  Closed herself off whenever the first man came to take her.  If this was what her husband wanted, if this was tradition, if it kept the peace between their kingdoms... she could accept her role.  She would be the whore until her time was up.

 

But the thought... just the thought of a daughter.  A daughter being groomed and raised as a princess... to be prepared for her role someday as the court's plaything.

 

Eclipse's nightmares the past week had become too much.  Her little girl watching the court have their way with the Queen.  Watching her little girl growing older as the court continued on.  Until one day, just like her mother, the princess was undressed and forced to take the entire court with her mother.

 

Seeing her child's tear streaked face had been too much.  Eclipse had tried to think of something, anything to prevent such a fate for any of her female heirs.

 

But nothing could come to her.  She could not control if her child would be a boy or a girl.  And King Megatron was not one to refuse court tradition, doing as little as possible to interrupt what was 'demanded' by dictation.

 

And even if she could convince him to not have their daughter join her, to maybe give the girl a normal life, Eclipse would still get older.  The court may not approve of a whore who was old and well used.  Perhaps they would grow tired of her even though they had not after a year so far.  And if that happened, it would make sense for the next female in the royal line to take her mother's place.

 

Eclipse had thought and thought and thought it over a hundred times, but she could think of nothing.  Nothing that would spare her daughter such a fate.  And Primus forbid if her sons should have to see her like that.

 

She couldn't... She couldn't put them through that.

 

Biting back her quivering lip, the Queen steeled herself as she finally got out of bed and headed to the dresser on her side.  Her husband would give her time, but he would call for her once the court session came up.

 

She couldn't do it.  Laying there and letting them all have their way with her... she could handle that much.

 

But not her daughter.  She could not put her daughter through that.  And she could not risk going through with it while possibly being pregnant.

 

Pulling out one of her drawers, she moved her hand inside of it and felt around the top for- there.

 

A small, but sharp knife was pulled off the roof of the innards of her drawers.  Eclipse looked at it for long minute.  It was all she could manage to get without alerting her maids or ladies-in-waiting.

 

She wished there was an easier way, but getting poison was out of the question.  Someone would notice her trying to jump out a window or off a ledge.  And hanging herself... she didn't even know how to get a rope long enough or something strong enough to tie it to.

 

This... this was the only way.

 

Eclipse held the small blade in her hand before turning it and her other arm over.  The blade hovered over her wrist, her bare and thin wrist, ready to cut in deep and draw blood.

 

It would hurt.  She knew it would.  A paper cut hurt.  And she had to cut open more here to let all her blood flow out.

 

She couldn't do it.  She couldn't do it.

 

But with her daughter's pleading and terror-filled face in her eyes, Eclipse only momentarily felt the pain of the knife's first cut.

 

She didn't feel anything after that.

 

END


End file.
